mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
Applejack
Applejack is a friend of Twilight Sparkle. She lives in Sweet Apple Acres farm with her grandmother, Granny Smith, her brother, Big McIntosh and her little sister, Apple Bloom. She work as a apple farmer, collector and seller. She represents the element of honesty. Description Applejack is a traditional country girl, and makes it clear that her main priorities in life are her family, her friends and her farm in that order. She’s firm in her belief that hard work, honesty and a good spirit will carry her through, and nothing pleases her more than using those qualities to help take care of others. It is perhaps this maternalistic spirit that is her greatest virtue and her greatest weakness. All her friends benefit from her reliable support and leadership, but at the same time she is sometimes overly proud and protective of this role. Several times she’s found it difficult to admit she needs help, and on occasions has found it hard to accept even friendly advice. Her sister Apple Bloom in particular finds her over protective and bossy, still her heart is always in the right place and Applejack has proven herself quite capable of admitting when she’s been wrong. Despite her honest, hard working personality Applejack does know how to have fun, it’s perhaps telling that her best friend is Rainbow Dash. Sparky and competitive, she inspires those same qualities in Applejack and she quite openly enjoys their races, pranks and friendly arguments, even if she is often driven to frown on her friend’s worst excesses. In general Applejack is prone to being influenced by those around her, becoming snide when facing Rarity in Look Before You Sleep, over competitive when facing Rainbow Dash in Fall Weather Friends and aggressive towards the Buffalo in Over a Barrel. This is likely a testament to her kind, accepting spirit, though it can often get her into trouble. Hasbro.com Having grown up working hard to keep her family's famous apple business growing, Applejack has come to be known as the most down-to-earth, resourceful, and dependable Earth Pony this side of Ponyville! A proud pony to the core, she's not afraid to get her hooves dirty and to her, there's nothing a little horse-sense and elbow grease can't take care of. Incredibly, honest, Applejack would never stoop to tell a lie and this makes her a beacon for those seeking advice. Applejack has impeccable ability to break a situation down to its core and fix it fast, and usually topped off with a wacky country anecdote told with a charming of country twang. Hubworld Applejack is a country pony who grew up on her family's apple farm. She's down to earth and dependable, and she's not afraid to get her hooves dirty. To her, any job can be done with a little horse sense and hard work. Applejack has a knack for figuring out how to fix a problem -- fast! Appearances Talents Applejack competes with Rainbow Dash for the title of most athletic in Ponyville. Years of applebucking have given her tremendous strength, especially in her hind legs, and she’s quite capable of dominating more athletic sports such as the Running Of The Leaves. Rarity notes in Look Before You Sleep that she’s competed in every single rodeo that’s come to town, and indeed her skill with a lasso and bronc riding is also impressive. Though her thick accent and poor grasp of grammar can lead one to think her an ignorant country hick, Applejack proves smart and perceptive on several occasions. Her leadership abilities in particular are highlighted in Friendship is Magic, part 1 and 2, Dragonshy and Winter Wrap Up, and in the latter she is the designated leader of the Plant Team. She is capable of effectively inspiring those she leads and is quick to encourage and reprimand as needed, shutting down arguments and keeping spirits up when things aren’t going so well. She also shows her insight through her tendency to get to the heart of problems. In Friendship is Magic, part 1 she quickly concluded that Twilight Sparkle had inside knowledge of Nightmare Moon and asked her to explain. In Look Before You Sleep she was the only one who kept her head when the tree fell on Twilight’s house, and the one who convinced Rarity to work with her to fix it. In The Best Night Ever she realised that her produce was too 'common' for the upper class ponies and managed to create a cake more suited to their tastes. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Apple Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Earth Ponies Category:Characters Category:Proof Reading